Nine Months or so of Living Hell
by Beth Ashkevron
Summary: noin & zechs expecting a baby + them hiding in a mansion + someone to protect them (the g-boys) + relena's sick sence of humor = 9 months (or so) of living hell New Chapter!!! Who *IS* Silver/Melody??
1. Silver, Anaral, Heero, Noin, Quatre

* A little fairy with tousled blonde hair appears, and says * "I am Beth. * grins * Standard disclaimers apply.* sniffs forlornly, eyeing some of her characters * unfortunately, I don't own Gundam Wing, or its characters. but I do own any characters and plotish events that you don't recognize from the series, manga and movie.* grins brightly * and If I find out anyone's stolen my ideas... I'll set Thor on you.. * grins, showing the big black great dane what to look for * All right. enjoy the ficie.. * grins, and disappears *  
  
A dark shape slunk along the roof of a large mansion, and disappeared behind one of the numerous chimneys. A flash of silver followed it, and a big black dog slunk along behind. The first shape belonged to a sixteen year old girl that went by the name of Silver, the second was her faithful Great Dane, Thor. Silver slid down off the roof, onto the top of a protruding window, and pressed a button on her arm. A small screen made of light shimmered in the air right above her arm, with a picture of the rooms just bellow her. Several small dots could be seen in one of the other rooms, and she knew that she could safely go inside through the window right under her. She pressed the button again, and the screen disappeared. She slid inside the window, helping Thor inside after her, and snuck downstairs to the kitchen, where she settled on a chair to wait for someone to find them. Thor curled up at her feet, and she pulled a little book from her little black leather shoulder bag. She began to read the book, watching the two doors out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Nearly half an hour later, Thor lifted his large black head and whined. Silver looked up, and then checked her screen. It confirmed that someone was coming, and she put away her book She stood up, and pulled a small battered handgun from a holster at her side. She pointed it at the door, just as a surprised Lucretia Noin walked in, with Quatre and Zechs just behind her.  
  
"You must be Miss. Noin. I am Silver. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie." The girl twirled the gun on a finger, and put it back in its holster, and Thor's hackles went down. "Miss Relena sent me."  
  
"Oh. Hello Miss Silver." Noin replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"But how did you get in without alerting the alarms?" Her husband finished.  
  
"You must be Milliardo Peacecraft." The young woman said, and looked at the little blonde boy, and continued, "You are Mr. Winner. Perhaps one of you could show me to my room? I've had a long trip."  
  
Quatre looked a little put out to have been so easily recognized, and said, "I am pleased to meet you, Miss. Silver."  
  
But just then, there was a soft thud behind Silver, and she felt the cold metal of a gun's muzzle at her back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" A low monotone asked her. She froze, but gestured to Thor with her eyes. The big dog growled low in his throat, and slowly crept around his mistress. He laid his head on the attacker's arm, and growled loudly, baring his teeth. The man stiffened, and dropped the gun, backing up to the wall. Silver bent and picked up the gun, and slowly advanced on the man. He was only a few inches taller than her, and had dark brown tousled hair. Silver noticed that his dark Prussian blue eyes reminded her of her friend Annie's. She let the muzzle of the gun rest against the man's neck. Thor stayed where he was, snarling slightly.  
  
"I think I'd like to ask you the same question." She said in a low, dangerous voice. "What are you doing here? You weren't one of the people on Miss Relena's original list."  
  
"That's Heero Yuy, Miss Silver. I can vouch for him." Quatre told the dangerous-looking girl.  
  
"That goes for me too, he's my brother." A voice from the doorway informed Silver.  
  
"Anaral." Heero said, identifying the girl.  
  
"Ah. Annie. I'm glad you're here." Silver said, handing Heero his gun back. He snatched it from her hand, and she gave him a disapproving look. "I beat you. Again."  
  
She told Anaral, with a faint grin. Something about that grin reminded Heero of something, but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
* the little fairy pops up again, and says * You like? If ya do, review, and I might just consider continuing it. * grins, and pulls Thor with her back into a little purple world which she calls "dreamtime". * 


	2. Duo and Melody?

* the little fairy reappears, and starts grinning foolishly * Sorry, I'm just in a good mood! I've gotten at least two reviews for every story I've put up so far, and... I'm very, very pleased to give you now the second, very short, chapter of this fic! So do enjoy!  
  
Quatre: Hey! Beth! You forgot the disclaimer again!  
  
Noin: Oh, Beth! Not * again *!  
  
Beth: * grumbles * I was hoping you would forget about that... * sigh * Oh, all right. I don't own Gundam Wing, or Heero, or Noin, or Relena, or even Duo! So don't sue me! You won't get anything anyway. I'm broke.. * whispers * I'm not quite sure which is worse. being broke, or not owning the GW boys.. Ah! There's no contest! I can always pawn money offa Keyondak or somebody.. * grins *  
  
~***~  
  
"Ah. Annie. I'm glad you're here." Silver said, handing Heero his gun back. He snatched it from her hand, and she gave him a disapproving look. "I beat you. Again."  
  
She told Anaral, with a faint grin. Something about that grin reminded Heero of something, but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
~***~  
  
Anaral wrinkled her nose and made a face at Silver, who just snorted, and elaborated, saying,  
  
"That's the fourth time this month. You aught to be ashamed of yourself.."  
  
"Oh, stuff it Sill!" Annie replied, with an irritated frown. Thor suddenly sniffed the air and yipped excitedly. Silver looked up in the same instant, her hand straying to her gun. Zechs stepped in front of Noin, while Quatre simply looked puzzled. Annie pulled a knife out of hammerspace, while Heero did the same with a gun. Silver left her gun where it was, but kept her hand close to it.  
  
A young man burst through the door, with a big squirming golden bundle in his arms. He spotted Noin, smiled with apparent relief, and handed her the bundle, which stuck its head up, and a little pink tongue cleaned the end of the astonished woman's nose.  
  
"Oh." She gasped, laughing, "Thank you, Duo."  
  
The man just smiled, tossing a long chocolate braid over his shoulder. Annie and Heero both put their weapons back, while Thor attacked Duo, knocking him to the ground, and washing his face from chin to forehead.  
  
"Thor!! Leave him be!!!" Annie yelled, while Silver laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, Anaral. Thor's not hurting him. He just likes the boy." She gently touched Thor's back, and the big black dog stepped back, letting the young man up. Silver extended a hand to him, which Duo took.  
  
"I'm Silver. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie." She hauled him to his feet, and the two of them finally looked at one another, both of them gasped.  
  
"You-You-" Duo spluttered incoherently, while Silver just stared, frozen to the spot, Duo finally managed to blurt out, "Melody???"  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
TBC 


End file.
